Teenage Trust Fall
by DxSLover4Eva
Summary: Our favorite DP couple goes on one hell of an adventure! Don't thank Danny, thank Biology and Eagles! Oneshot; DxS... plz R no flames plz!


Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom... never have, never will. I also do not own the full idea for this fic, I must admit. Some of it, but not all. I got the idea from a pic off of deviantART. Go see it here - (.com/art/Trust-fall-289552992?q=gallery%3Adannyxsam-club%2F2886559&qo=72) Anyway, other than the pic and the show, I pretty much own the rest of the story, along with the additional ideas added to it to make it as fluffy as it can possibly be. ^^

(Sup everyone! It's just me, your old pal DxSLover4Eva, here with a new little one-shot I wrote for you guys. Of course, knowing me, it's DxS, so be prepared for some serious fluff on this one! Oh, and FYI, this takes place about a year after Phantom Planet, so Danny and Sam have been together for a while now. Well... hope you enjoy reading this just as much as I enjoyed typing it! If you liked it, plz review and let me know what you think!)

Teenage Trust Fall

(Sam's P.O.V.)

"Woah! Can you believe this?" I asked as Danny scooted closer to me than he already was.

"Believe what?" he questioned. I pointed to the biology book I was reading for homework.

"It says that Eagles perform aerial stunts in the sky as mating rituals." I told him, fascinated. He peeked at the book. There was a photo of two American Bald Eagles, locked talons and all, tumbling to their deaths!

"Woah! What does it say they do?"

I looked down at the page and began reading out loud to Danny and myself. "The mating rituals of American Bald Eagles have fascinated scientists for years. Such behaviors include vocal, as well as aerial courtship." I stopped and we looked at eachother and smiled.

"Keep reading." the boy grinned.

"The most fascinating aerial display is known as the "Talon clasping" or "Cartwheeling" display. During this ritual, a pair of eagles clasp each other's talons and fall down to earth, letting go of each other only when about to hit the ground. After the ritual, the two are bonded for life."

"...wow..."

"yeah..."

Danny didn't reply. He got a smug grin and then grabbed me from behind without any warning at all, picking me up.

"Danny, what are you doing!" I squealed as he carried me to the window. Two bright rings formed at his waist, and traveled in opposite directions as a messy-haired blue-eyed boy was left behind and a just as messy-haired alter ego came to take his place.

"Oh you'll see, Sammy... you'll see." he winked at me before turning us both intangible and flying through the wall. I was still squealing, clueless on what he was doing. I kinda caught on to the little game he was playing when he stopped in the middle of the night sky, just floating there.

"Sam?"

"Mhm?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you, Danny."

"Then you wouldn't have a problem with me doing... this?" he said slowly as he gently let go of me with one of his hands, the other still holding on though. I squealed loudly as I fell out of his embrace, but then stopped when I realised I wasn't going to fall.

I was now hanging in mid-air, a couple hundred feet off the ground. The only thing keeping me from falling to my doom was Danny's one hand. He had a firm yet gentle grip, and I knew he wasn't going to let me fall. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you." he smiled at me.

"I know you won't." I smiled back at him. "But don't you think we should be doing our homework instead?"

"We are."

"Oh and how so?"

"My dear Sammy, we're testing out the law of gravity."

"There is none."

"Well sure there is." he laughed.

"Not what I meant, Sherlock."

"Sam..."

"Yes, Danny?"

"Will you be my Eagle?" he grinned at me, a rather sheepish one might I add.

"Well why didn't you just say so, babe?" I laughed. "Of course."

"That means we're going to have to take a fall of faith."

"As long as we're together, I'll do anything with you, no matter how crazy."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise. Forever and ever."

"Forever and ever isn't enough."

"Fine then, forever and ever and ever and always." I laughed.

"That's a start."

We both laughed as Danny pulled me back up, embracing me in his arms. He wasn't warm as I was of course, due to the fact that he was in ghost form, but that didn't matter. He flew us up higher, and higher. Until the buildings looked like ants.

"I'll ask you again... do you trust me?" he asked.

"And I'll tell you again... yes, with all my body, mind and soul."

"Like Eagles?"

"Like Eagles."

Our eyes met and our hands joined, fingers intertwining. He kept us floating in the air for a few seconds, then changed back into his human self. My heart stopped. I saw his beautiful baby blue eyes only for a moment before we starting falling out of the sky. We were like two airplanes, tumbling to their doom. Better yet, we were like eagles, not only plumeting as if it were graceful dance, but also forming a lifelong bond with each other. We both screamed like we were on a roller coaster ride.

"AAAAIII diiidddn'tt knnnoowwwww yyoouuu wwerrre gooonnna ddooo thhhaaaatt!" I screamed loudly as we continued our rapid fall... down, down, down.

Moments before we were to hit the ground, Danny embraced me with a protective hug, kissing me softly. Closer, closer... and right when I had doubt about the whole falling thing, two bright rings appeared. I could feel the ground inches from my skin, then a giant force beneath us and we were free! He did it!

I was shivering, breathing hard, and most definitely shooken up. Still curled up in Danny's arms, he flew us back to his house and fazed through the wall once more before setting me down gently on his bed and changing back to Fenton. Okay, correction... we were _both _shivering, breathing hard, and shooken up.

"Wow." I gasped.

"Yeah." he exhaled quickly, as if he was holding his breath.

"That was..."

"Amazing."

"Oh you... stole the word right out of my mouth."

"I could do it again..." he smirked.

"Try me." I snickered, getting up from his bed and grabbing one of his pillows. Running to the other side of his room, Danny quickly caught on, and grabbed a pillow as well before running after me.

"You're going to get it!" he laughed playfully.

"Am I, now?" I giggled. He was the first to throw a pillow punch. I squealed and immediately swung another throw back at him, hitting him directly in the face. He yelped and threw a gentle hit to my side, still laughing. I pounced on him, sending us both backwards. We hit the ground with a loud thud. As I opened my eyes I saw that I had fallen on him.

Danny didn't seem to care at all, though. He was laughing like there was no end to it all. As soon as those baby blue orbs met mine, I was owned. I kissed him, not even noticing that we were in the middle of a feather storm. When we parted and opened our eyes, I realized that Danny had gained a rather adorable feature... or should I say... feather? I burst out laughing, leaving him stumped as to why I was doing so.

"Man you grow mustaches fast!" I giggled as he tried to blow it away. Failing ever-so-cutely, Danny shook his head violently as a plan B, throwing the feather off. The 'feather storm' had died down by then, but we were downright _covered_ in a blanket of soft, white feathers!

"I told you Sammy... eagles that fall together, stay together."

"When the heck did you say _that_?"

"Well... I have _now_."

(Hey you! Yes, you! Thanks for reading! Really hope you liked it! Hey, if you don't mind, could you take some time to answer these questions for me in your review? Just for the heck of it...

1.) On a scale of 1 to 10, how fluffy do you think this was?

2.) Would you like me to write more one-shots like these?

3.) Any suggestions to my next one-shot? I'd love some ideas! :D

Thanks so much, buddy! Well, gotta go. And don't forget to tell your eagle you love them! 3)


End file.
